Tears and rain
by Lady Rogue Prince
Summary: Severus aide Sirius à prouver son innocence en l'aidant à capturer Peter Pettigrow qui était sur le point de s'enfuir mais dû user de magie pour le faire. Souffrant d'une maladie rare, il se voit retirer sa baguette magique par Dumbledore et contraint de passer l'été à la maison des Black avec Sirius et Potter


Hello ! Comme la majorité des personnes sur ce site, je suis une grande fan de Severus et en tant que Snapienne, j'aime bien les Severitus.

C'est ma première fanfic Severitus et j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je n'innove pas mais mon histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination bien que le thème ait déjà été abordé plusieurs fois, je compte tout faire pour apporter ma touche personnelle.

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Attention**** : **Dans cette fanfiction, il y aura des slashs, des relations entre des personnes de même sexe donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Harry/Severus mentor fic. Severus/Sirius slash. Se passe pendant le tome 3.

Titre de l'histoire : **Tears and rain**

1

**Un allié improbable**

Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Pattenrond recula, sa fourrure dressée sur son échine.

Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Sirius avait disparu. Il s'était métamorphosé. L'énorme chien se précipita d'un bond. Lorsque le loup-garou se libéra de la menotte qui l'attachait, le chien l'attrapa par le cou et le tira en arrière, loin de Ron et de Pettigrow. Ils étaient à présent accrochés l'un à l'autre, mâchoire contre mâchoire, leurs griffes se déchirant férocement…

Harry restait immobile, saisi par l'incroyable spectacle, trop absorbé par le combat pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce fut le cri d'Hermione qui l'alerta.

Pettigrow avait plongé sur la baguette magique de Lupin. Ron, vacillant sur sa jambe cassée, tomba. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair et Ron resta immobile sur le sol. Une autre détonation : Pattenrond fut projeté en l'air et retomba par terre en un petit tas informe.

« Expelliarmus ! » Hurla Harry, sa baguette magique pointée sur Pettigrow.

La baguette de Lupin lui sauta des mains et s'envola en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

« Restez où vous êtes ! » cria Harry.

Au moment où Pettigrow voulut se transformer, on vit son corps devenir raide et tomber brutalement sur le sol. Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir leur professeur de potions en pleine possession de ses moyens. Toujours aussi majestueux dans ses robes noires, sa baguette magique en main.

« Finite incantatem. » Murmura-t-il pointant sa baguette vers Ron.

Aussitôt, les effets du sortilège de Pettigrow se dissipèrent et le rouquin put à nouveau bouger. Hermione se précipita vers son ami et l'aida à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« Hum.. » Grogna Ron en réponse, sa jambe lui faisant toujours mal.

Harry, lui, regardait son professeur avec des yeux ronds. Le bâtard graisseux venait de les aider alors qu'il y a encore une heure, ils l'avaient attaqué. Severus rencontra son regard et le jeune gryffondor ne put lire l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Rogue, du soulagement ? Non, il devait certainement rêver.

« Rentrez immédiatement au château prévenir le directeur et emmenez ce rat avec vous. » Ordonna sèchement Severus tout en grimaçant de dégoût en posant ses yeux sur Pettigrow qui était toujours immobile.

Il y eut un hurlement mêlé à un grognement. Le loup-garou s'enfuyait en direction de la forêt. Le chien courait à sa poursuite. Ne perdant pas de temps, Severus se transforma à son tour en animagus, prenant la forme d'une biche. Hermione, Harry et Ron ouvrirent la bouche stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent. Le professeur Rogue était lui-aussi un animagi.

La biche se précipita immédiatement vers le bord du lac lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements. Black semblait avoir des ennuis avec le loup-garou. Harry, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent eux-aussi vers le lac suivant leur professeur.

Une sensation de froid les enveloppa tout d'un coup. Rogue ayant compris ce qui se passait reprit en quelques secondes sa forme humaine. Stoppant ainsi la course de Ron et d'Hermione sauf celle d'Harry qui se précipita vers son parrain.

Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine. Il était prostré par terre et se protégeait la tête des mains.

« Non. » Gémissait-il. « Noooon, s'il vous plaît... »

Ils levèrent tous la tête et c'est là qu'ils les virent. Les détraqueurs, ils étaient une centaine.

Ron devint tout d'un coup pâle en voyant les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban et s'évanouit instantanément. Hermione qui était derrière le professeur de potions tremblait de peur, devenant blême à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit un froid s'insinuer en elle.

« SPERO PATRONUM. » Hurla Severus.

Une biche argentée sortit de la baguette du maître des potions et vola jusqu'aux détraqueurs. Elle était splendide et semblait faire fuir les détraqueurs qui étaient en train de rebrousser chemin. Harry et Hermione regardaient la biche argentée les défendre avec émerveillement. C'était de la pure magie qui s'effectuait devant eux.

Harry sentit une sensation de chaleur l'envahir de nouveau en voyant la biche. L'animal lui semblait familier, c'était comme si...

Il pouvait entendre des rires, des murmures, des visages. Il pouvait voir ses souvenirs heureux qu'il avait cru être enfoui profondément au fond de sa mémoire mais voilà que tout lui était revenu comme par magie. Ne réfléchissant point, il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel.

« Spero patronum. » Cria-t-il.

Un magnifique cerf s'échappa de sa baguette et s'envola tout comme la biche vers les détraqueurs et c'est ensemble qu'ils repoussèrent les créatures.

Une fois les détraqueurs partis, la biche et le cerf se regardèrent intensément avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Severus se retourna vers ses deux élèves encore debout et parut vraiment en colère.

« 50 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir désobéi à un professeur. » Déclara Rogue.

Harry et Hermione papillonnèrent des yeux confus par ce revirement soudain du comportement de leur professeur.

Rogue s'approcha de Sirius qui s'était évanoui et fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel il plaça sa Némésis et le fit léviter. Il fit de même pour Ron et fit signe à ses élèves de le suivre. Arrivé vers Pettigrow, il attacha le traître avec des cordes très solides et ils rentrèrent tous au château en direction de l'infirmerie.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient rien dit pendant tout le trajet ne sachant comment réagir face au comportement de leur professeur de potions. Il détestait le parrain d'Harry, alors pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il aurait bien pu se venger en laissant Pettigrow s'échapper et laisser Sirius se faire attaquer par les détraqueurs mais au lieu de ça, il les avait aidés.

Severus passa les portes de l'infirmerie le premier, deux brancards et Pettigrow le suivant derrière ainsi que le survivant et Miss-je-sais-tout. Pompom se précipita vers le bruit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les arrivants.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que font-ils à Poudlard ? » Questionna Pomfresh désignant Sirius inconscient et Peter Pettigrow attaché solidement.

« Occupez-vous plutôt de Weasley et de Black. » Répondit sèchement, Severus.

Pomfresh ne fit aucun commentaire et allongea ses deux patients sur les lits de l'infirmerie puis elle les ausculta sans attendre. Elle prit plus de temps avec la jambe cassée du jeune Weasley puis ne fois qu'elle eut finie avec Ron et Sirius, elle s'enquit de l'état de santé d'Harry et d'Hermione. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien de grave, juste un peu de fatigue. Elle les fit avaler une barre de chocolat chacun et les obligea à se reposer quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement sur le directeur et le professeur McGonagall.

Minerva se précipita tel un félin sur Severus et posa ses deux mains sur des bras. Elle le passa au rayon X de la tête aux pieds essayant de voir s'il était blessé quelque part. Pendant ce temps, Severus essayait d'échapper à la poigne de la directrice de maison des lions mais sans succès. Albus et Poppy ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à un tel spectacle alors qu'Harry et Hermione étaient éberlués.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me lâcher, Minerva. » S'impatienta Severus.

McGonagall consentit à le relâcher une fois son inspection terminée.

Dumbledore demanda ce qui s'était passé et ce fut le professeur Rogue qui expliqua la trahison de Pettigrow, le vrai traître dans l'histoire. Hermione rajouta juste quelques détails et comment le professeur de potions les avait défendus face aux détraqueurs ou encore comment il s'était transformé sous leurs yeux.

Albus ordonna à Minerva de prévenir les aurors qui arrivèrent deux heures plus tard en compagnie du ministre de la magie : Cornélius Fudge.

Les aurors emmenèrent Peter Pettigrow pour qu'il soit jugé de tous ses crimes et enfermé à Azkaban.

« Sortez maintenant de mon infirmerie, mes patients ont besoin de repos. » Dit Pomfresh chassant Albus, Minerva et Severus ainsi que le ministre de sa salle.

« Bien, nous vous laissons. » Concéda le directeur.

Il regarda une dernière fois Harry s'assurant qu'il allait bien et sortit de l'infirmerie suivit de McGonagall, Rogue et Fudge.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Albus se retourna vers son professeur de potions qui avait eu tout d'un coup une respiration sifflante.

Severus s'appuya sur le mur, de la sueur perlant énormément sur son front. Il était devenu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Severus ! » S'inquiéta Minerva se précipitant immédiatement vers lui.

Elle l'aida à se redresser et Albus vint les aider. Passant sa main sur la taille du maître des potions.

« Je vais bien. » Marmonna Severus, la respiration saccadée.

« Apparemment non. » Lui fit remarquer Albus sur un ton sec.

Surpris par le ton qu'avait employé son mentor, il préféra se taire et ne rien répliquer. Albus fit face au ministre de la magie et s'excusa auprès de lui avant de conduire Severus à l'infirmerie avec Minerva.

Pomfresh était assise sur son bureau tandis qu'Hermione et Harry étaient assis sur un lit jouant à une partie de bataille explosive, qu'ils arrêtèrent d'ailleurs en voyant entré leur professeur de potions mal en point soutenu par leur directeur et leur professeur de métamorphose.

Ils l'installèrent sur un des lits vides de l'infirmerie près de celui de Sirius. Pomfresh arriva vers lui avec une tonne de potions.

Albus et Minerva reculèrent de quelques pas pour laisser l'infirmière faire son travail.

« Vous êtes en forme, hein ? » Se moqua Pompom faisant avaler une potion à Severus.

« Vieille chouette ! » Bougonna Severus.

« Chauve-souris graisseuse. » Répliqua Pomfresh.

Severus voulut répondre à l'attaque de la femme mais elle l'en empêcha en plaçant une potion dans sa bouche. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Severus en lui lançant un sort. Elle attendit le diagnostic et eut un soupir de soulagement en lisant les résultats.

« Sa magie est stable. Il est juste épuisé à cause des sorts qu'il a dû lancer mais il est hors de danger. » Les rassura Poppy en s'adressant à Minerva et à Albus.

« Accio baguette Severus. »

La baguette de Severus se retrouva dans les mains de Dumbledore. Severus allait protester mais Albus leva une main d'un geste et le maître des potions se tut.

« Je vous avais prévenu, Severus. Vous aviez le droit de continuer à enseigner mais pas d'utiliser la magie et encore moins votre forme animagi. » Dit Albus sa voix vibrant de colère. « Lorsque vous agirez avec plus de bon sens, je vous la rendrais. »

Sur ces mots, Albus Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie non sans avoir lancé un regard courroucé au professeur de potions.

Severus se tourna vers Minerva dans l'espoir qu'elle le soutienne mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Interdiction de faire des potions en dehors de vos classes tant que votre noyau magique n'aura pas récupéré de vos idioties. Désobéissez et je vous jure que vous resterez clouer au lit de votre chambre jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. » L'avertit Minerva sur un ton glacial.

Elle fit un hochement de tête à Poppy et sortit de l'infirmerie. Severus regardait la porte que venait de prendre Albus et Minerva ahuri. Non seulement, il avait aidé Black et le fils Potter, en plus il était puni pour avoir fait de la magie ! Il serra fortement sa mâchoire, irrité par toute cette histoire. Il devait s'estimer heureux que Dumbledore ne lui prive que de sa baguette magique mais il fallait aussi que McGonagall s'en mêle.

« Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je vous en donne l'ordre. » Dit Pompom en le voyant quitter son lit.

« Hors de question que je reste ici. » Protesta le maître des potions.

« Alors vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je prévienne, Albus. » Railla Poppy d'une voix doucereuse.

Severus devint blême en entendant la menace cachée sous les propos de l'infirmière et retourna dans son lit en envoyant des sortilèges de mort par le regard à la vieille femme.

Pomfresh afficha un sourire satisfait et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Harry et Hermione qui étaient toujours éveillés avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Severus les ignora royalement et se coucha de mauvaise humeur.


End file.
